


Naughty Boys Don't Enjoy Their Spankings

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney misbehaves on a mission and John punishes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boys Don't Enjoy Their Spankings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga kinkmeme. Prompt was: John/Rodney, spanking. Dom!John/Sub!Rodney...John has his own way of disciplining Rodney after he behaves badly on missions.

"I can't believe you," John said as they stripped out of their mission gear. Teyla and Ronon had taken one look at John's face and chosen to go to their rooms instead of using the ready room, so they were alone. "What in the world made you think that was a good idea?"

Rodney knew that there really wasn't any excuse, but he felt he had to try. "I was looking for energy sources. That's my job, Colonel. You know that."

"It's also your job not to offend the locals," John said. "And to obey orders. Get your medical clearance and then go to my quarters."

"But John - " Rodney began.

"No buts. Just go, before you make it worse." John pointed at the door, looking implacable.

Rodney went.

He dragged out his visit with Carson as long as he could, but eventually Carson had other things to do, and he made his way to John's room.

Not wanting to make his punishment any worse, he took off his clothes and folded them neatly, putting them on the desk chair, before he sat on the couch to wait for John.

He'd managed to really work himself up by the time John got there. When the door slid open, he jumped to his feet, already talking. "I don't think I should be punished, John. What I did wasn't _that_ bad, and - "

"Not that bad?" John cut him off. "You got us chased off the planet!"

"But I didn't _mean_ to!" Rodney said.

John visibly took a deep breath, and then said, "What you meant is immaterial, Rodney. What matters is what you did, and that was disobeying orders. Now, the longer you stall, the worse it'll be, and you know that."

Rodney bit his lip and nodded, waiting for John to sit down on the couch. As soon as he was settled, Rodney bent over his lap, ass up. He reached down and grabbed John's pants' leg to keep from putting up his hands to protect his ass.

From the first swat, he knew that John wasn't kidding around. It landed hard, driving all of the air out Rodney's lungs. It was all Rodney could do to keep from crying out, but he wasn't going to be that easy.

John didn't give him any time to recover between slaps. He rained them down, hard and fast, all over Rodney's ass. Rodney knew that if he looked in the mirror, his ass would be a uniform shade of red.

As the heat and pain increased, he couldn't keep the sounds behind his teeth any longer. He whimpered and moaned and begged John to stop, please, stop. Through it all, John kept up the spanking.

Eventually, Rodney just hung limply over John's lap, no longer fighting. John apparently took that as his cue to stop. He rubbed his hand over Rodney's burning hot ass softly. "Are you going to remember next time?" he asked.

Swallowing hard, Rodney nodded. "Yes, John."


End file.
